Is it really you?
by Hermione475
Summary: Tommy and Trini are dating, after many years of knowing each other, but will it last when the tables turn when Tommy thinks Trini cheating on him with some of there close friends? or is it all a evil plan to just pull them apart will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

"Tommy honey wake up someone is in the house." said Trini shaking him, after being woken up by a loud nose down stairs.

"Huh what?" asked Tommy rolling over, still half asleep.

"There is someone in the house." said Trini once again.

"Don't worry. I'll go check it out, but I'm sure that its nothing." said Tommy getting up and putting on his robe, house shoes, and goes downstairs.

"Shhh! Conner! you're going to wake up Dr. O." said Kira, who was sitting on the couch watching the Teen Music Awards.

"Yeah man. I don't want to hear him give his grow up speech again. so keep it down man. got it." said Ethan, looking back down at his lap top.

"Shhh! I hear something. you guys shut up." said Kira as she turned down the TV and there was

silence in the room.

"Kira, what is it?" asked Conner, breaking the silence, after a few minutes.

"I thought that I heard someone talking and foots steps." said Kira, then turning back on the TV.

-Tommy, only being a few steps from the bottom of the stairs, realized that it was none other then his irritating students/rangers in training. Not being very happy about being woken up, out of a good dream about his hope to be fiancée/wife and some day, mother of his children. he stopped at the bottom of the steps and cleared his throat making Conner, Kira and Ethan all jump-

"Just what in the Sam hell are you three doing here? It's my holiday and I have company." asked Tommy with fire in his eyes.

"Dr. O has company?" said Conner looking very shocked.

"Yes. I have company. I have a life you know." said Tommy getting agrivated.

"No offense Dr. O, but how did you get a girlfriend?" asked Conner.

"Conner. I don't want to know." said Kira putting her hands "Gee, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Conner rolling his eyes.

"Now. what are you doing here for the last time?" asked Tommy once again.

"You told us to come over here remember, for training. don't you remember?" asked Kira sheepishly.

"Out of all the times to do what I say. it just had to be today didn't it?" said Tommy through gritted teeth, once again.

"Well, we finished up early. so I thought that we could get it over with." said Kira.

"Smart girl, bad timing." thought Tommy.

" Alright fine. Go on down there and ill be there in a few minutes." said Tommy turning around and going back to the master bedroom to find Trini asleep. -Walking over, getting dressed and ready to go down into the basement. He realized something that Conner had been right. He was not sure, how he and Trini had gotten together. it was about the time, when he found out that Kim was leaving him to go to Florda and when Jason had gotten involved with Emily. Not long after coming back from the peace conference, but one thing was sure, he had been more happier then he had been in a long time. He hoped it to stay that way, he then walked over to Trini and shook her "Tri everythings ok. It was just Conner, Eithen and Kira. we'll be in the basement training if you need anything, ok." said Tommy.

-Trini mumbles something, that sounds something like a "ok" in her sleep, making Tommy smile from ear to ear. He reaches for the covers and wraps them around her, before walking out the door to go to the basement with the others.

A/N: well there it is. I did not watch Dino thunder all that much, so I hope its ok this a special shout out to Purple Leopard , Rose Lily Potter and my BFF PaNcHaN-862005.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.

Dino Thunder: Tommy/Trini

**Chapter 2**

"So, what's the big deal Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, I thought that we were Rangers already. what's with the training all the time?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, What's the deal?" asked Ethan

"That's the truth, you are Rangers, but you can not always use the Dinogems. so you have to train and be on your guard all the time, because younever know, when there going to strike." said Tommy being cut off by the phone ringing.

"What you know, saved by the bell." said Conner looking at the phone that hung behind Tommy.

"You just had to go there didn't you." Said Ethan looking disgusted.

"What? That's a great show." Said Conner looking over at Earthen and Kira

"For once I'm going to agree with Conner. That is a good show but that's not going to get any of you out of training. Now lets start were we left off yesterday Conner that means that you're first today." Said Tommy

"Aw man can't one of the others go first Dr O?" asked Conner walking over to the mat

"Nope they started us off yesterday so you get to start us off to day so stop complaining." Said Tommy taking defense stance

"Um, Dr O doesn't you need to answer that I mean it might be important or something?" Asked Kira looking at the still ringing phone behind his head

"Nah, getting you three ready is more important than a phone call and besides Trini's up there so she'll get it, now lets get started." Said Tommy facing Conner once again

"So much for sleeping in on the weekend, so help me if this is Kim Calling to talk about her and Adam going to the movies last night I'm going to have to smack her silly ." said Trini turning over and answering the phone. "Hello." Said Trini into the reviser

"Hello, this is Angel Grove General Hospital may I ask who I'm speaking with please?" Asked the nurse on the other end of the line

"This is Trini Kwan, may I ask what this is about?" asked Trini confused as to why Angel Grove General would be calling at all let alone this time in the morning.

Your mother was brought in this morning Miss." Said the nurse on the other end of the line

"What, is she ok ? What happened?" asked Trini now worried about her mother having just lost her father less then a year ago from a battle with cancer

"There was a pail up this morning at about 5:30 this morning on Beach Creek Rd. Miss." Said the nurse on the other end of the line

"But is she ok?" asked Trini once again trying not to let her emotions get the best of her

"Well, to be truthful she is in ICU and by the looks of it she might be in there for a wail." Said the nurse

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Trini hanging up the phone and getting a few things together and leaving a note on the night stand for Tommy knowing that he would come back upstairs when he could not find here any were else in the house. There that should about do it said Trini picking up he cell and keys and walking out the door shutting the door behind her, not knowing that at that very moment she was being watched

N/A: Well there it is the next chapter sorry it took so long but my cuz has been staying with us and I have not been able to get on the computer that I had it on plus I hurt my hand really bad last week and thought that I had broken it but it turns out that all four of my fingers on my right hand are Jammed really bad ill up date as soon as possible this is Hermione475 signing off till next time

Teaser: This is just what we have been waiting on to test our new invention on tough's pesky rangers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers!!

"This is what we have been waiting for they are finely apart; it is time to test the necklace of elusion." Said Mesagoge in the prose of picking up a black gem with white spikes coming off of it in a round circle. Your time as come but it will not be by my hand but your jailus of the one that you love loving another, and in so doing will be the end of you and all other rangers before you." Said Mesagoge making every one in the room laugh and jump for joy

-The Emergency Room-

-Trini walks into the Emergency Room and up to the front desk-"Execs me some one call me about my mother being in ICU." Said Trini looking over at the short blond haired lady behind the desk

"What's her name miss?" asked the nurse

"Ami Kwan said Trini looking at the nurse

"Ah yes her she is you are right she is in ICU ill get her Dr. miss just have a set in the waiting room he will be here in just a few moments." Said the Nurse getting up and walking towards the back with her mothers chart. Letting out a sigh Trini goes and finds a set in the waiting room.

-Tommy and Trini's House-

"Alright guys that will be all for today I know that you all have other things to do this weekend, like do the animal habit report on the animal of your chouse and just so you know a poster board with animal stickers on it will not get you an A looks over at Conner do I make myself clear McKnight." Said Tommy

"Huh how did you know who told?" asked Conner looking at Earthen and Kira

"They did not tell me I know how you think, one of my friends that I went to school with did the same exact thing in a lot of ways you remind me of him." Said Tommy

"Ok I want." Said Conner pouting

"Come on man its going to be that bad I'll help you out on this one." Said Earthen as they walked out the back door

"See ya Dr. O if you need us." Said Kira as she followed the boys out and closed the door.

"Kids said Tommy walking back up stairs to find Trini and see what they had to do any thing today it had been a wail since the two of them got to spend any time together.

NA: That's if for now sorry its short but I have to work tomorrow hope you like it guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers **

**Is It Really You?**

**Chapter 4**

-Thinking that Trini had gotten up after answering the phone from earlyer he started his search for her down stairs after looking in every room that he could think off he went to the kitchen and gets something to drink- "She can't still be in bed can she." said Tommy as he walked up the stairs to their bed room seeing that there was i light on he open the door to find it was just the sun coming through the window with no one in the bed now extremly worried Tommy gpes over to get his keys and cell off the night stand when he finds a note-

-The Note-

Tommy

"I know that we had plains for this afternoon, but i had to go to Angel Grove it was important i want be back for a few days.

I hope that you understand I'll make it up to you I promise."

Love Trini

**-Else were-**

"Elsa it is your time to shine discis yourself as Trini's mothers nurse and give her the nickles." said mesagoge

" My pleasureI will not fail you it is as good acs done." said Elsa as she turned in a circle and changed her appearance to a younger looking brown haired woman

and disapearing into thin air.

"This is going to be great i could not have plained it better myself if that little goodie to shoes know what was coming she would have thought twice about leaving. I love how my foal little mind works if i do say so myself." said Mesagoge as he watched the scean playing out in front of him with eager eyes.

**- At Angel Grove Hospital- (ICU)**

"Who are you?" asked Ami in a very low voice when she see's the brown headed nurse walk into her room.

"I am your nurse Miss Kwan my name is Evi." said Elsa walking over to her bed.

"What happen to my other nurse? She was post to be back by now." said Ami.

"Oh she took the rest of the night off so im going to be your nurse alright now just lay back." said Elsa.

"What are you doing I did not ask for any thing for pain or otherwise." said Ami looking down at her right hand and seeing Evi injecting a clear liquid into it.

"Oh don't worry your not going to feel any thing much said Evi smerking down at Ami

"You get away form me you .. you witch said Ami struggling agenst her with what little strength she had

"As great as that sounds i can't i have a job to do and it will be done be for the sun rises for the next dreadful morning." said Evi

" And what is that? And what do i have to do with any of this?" Asked Ami

"Well sence you'll be dead in a few minutes i guess i could tell you." said Evi stopping the IV drip

"Well im waiting i think that its not to much to ask why your going to be killing me?" Asked Ami

"Well you see its not you we are after its not even your Daughter its that little boyfriend Tommy that we are after." said Evi

"And how do you plain to do that exactly?" asked Ami not sure what to think

"By making her love someone else other then the goodie goodie Tommy Oliver."said Evi

"What does any of this have to do with me?" asked Ami

"That's simple your the key to the hole thing i mean what would she have to be upset about if somthing did not happen to someone close to her huh. well that being said time to die." said Evi turning the IV drip back on with the clear liqied heading for her hand

N/A There it is tell me what you think im running out of ideas let me know if any one has any plz i need some help hermione475


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Is It Really You?

Chapter 5

-In Angle Grove- (The Inn)

Trini walks into the lobby to see none other then two of her old friends Jason and Kim standing there arguing about who was going to carry the bags.

"Would you give me those before I put a knot on your head." said Kim turning red in the face

"No I'm the guy I'm going to carry them and besides its not like you can reach my head to put a knot on it any ways." said Jason

"You shouldn't have said that." said Trini to herself as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

"What did you just say SCOTT!" yelled Kim at the top of her lungs now making every one aware that there was something going on .

"Well I said that I'm the guy and its not like you could….Oh no Kimmie I didn't mean it I promise." said Jason doing some major ass kissing

"Uh huh I bet you didn't." said Kim angrily

"Well its nice to see some things doesn't change after all these years." said Trini walking up making herself known before Kim had the chance to cause Jason bodily harm.

"What the hell do you know." said Kim turning around to see the person that was speaking

"An awful lot since I grew up with the two of you." said Trini smiling at her best friend

"TRI"!!!! What are you doing here I thought that you were in Reefside." said Kim running up and hugging her.

"Well I was but I got a call this morning for Angel Grove Memorial and they said that my mom is in ICU and I guess she is really bad off or something so I came down." said Trini now looking at both Kim and Jason.

"Oh man is there any thing that we can do?" asked Kim concerned

"I don't really know yet I haven't been there yet I was actually on my way there now when I spotted the two of you arguing about the bags." said Trini

"Do you want us to go with you just incase?" asked Jason hugging Trini

"Um no that's ok it looks like you two are busy and I don't want to get in the way of you guys plans." said Trini

"Well we didn't have plans Teddy bear here just wanted me to come home form Florida since I'm done competing." said Kim

"Teddy bear what is our fearless leader getting soft around the middle." said Trini holding back the laughter

"Hey you haven't eaten her food its really good it not like the noodle stuff you eat all the time." said Jason

"I can't help it that porky pine head has never heard of a grocery store and besides he is not a cook last time I let him in there he almost burn down the house and was covered in only god knows what." said Trini

"I know that's right." said Kim." he tried to make a pizza one time at my place and oh boy my mom worked for weeks to get it back to normal.

"Well I guess I better go I will talk to you guys later." said Trini giving them both a hug.

"Ok be careful and tell porky pine head to get you some real food and you'll cook it that way its not mystery meat." Said Jason

"Could you stop thinking about food for a second Jas." said Kim

" Umm Maybe let me know when its up." said Jason looking over at her causing Trini to laugh

"Let me know if you need any thing and if there's something we can do." said Kim hugging her best friend once again

"Ok I will and you to play nice ." said Trini walking out of the door of the Inn.

N/A that's is for this chapter hope you like it this is Hermione475 saying good night


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Chapter 6

"Excuse me can I help you ?" asked the nurse behind the desk.

"Um yes I just was just wondering if my mothers Dr is able to see me now I just got back from the Inn ." said Trini

" Um yes he will be with you in just a minute if you would please go to the end of the hall and go to the door on the left there is some things that he needs to talk to you about but I will say this you need to call every one that you know Miss Kwan." said the Nurse looking up at Trini

"Uh I don't have any one to call its just me my dad past a year ago." said Trini not sure what to make of what she was being told.

"Nurse has Ms Kwan's family here yet we really can't wait much longer." said Dr Beck walking up to the desk.

"Yes I just got back how is my mother?" asked Trini now turning all her attention to the Dr standing beside her

"Lets go into my office and talk." said Dr. Beck walking down the hall to his office

"What do you need to talk to me about? How is my mom is she going to have to stay here really long I leave out of town now and really need to know so I can make plans." said Trini setting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well Miss Kwan you will have to make some plans to stay at lest for a wail but not for the reasons that I believe that your think of." said Beck

"What do you mean she is going to have stay here for wail isn't she that's what the nurse said when she called me this morning at home." said Trini

"Well you see Miss Kwan there is really no reason that your mother should stay here." said Dr. Beck looking Trini in the eyes

"Oh I see so she gets to come home but I don't understand the nurse said that she needed to say for a wail because she was in ICU." said Trini

"Miss Kwan your mother pasted away almost half an hour ago we are not really sure form what how ever she was doing fine when her nurse came to check on here before her lunch break then when I got in there and hour later because her nurse has yet to return to work she was gone I'm really sorry for your loss Miss Kwan said Dr. Beck

"What no she can't be this isn't happening I just lost my dad a year ago I can't lose my mom to." said Trini tearing up

"Is there any one that you could call an Aunt, Uncle or friend perhaps." said Dr. Beck

"No I have no one she was an only child." said Trini wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know this is more then likely not the best time but I need to ask you a few questions." said Dr. Beck getting out his pen and clipboard with a peace of paper on it.

"Alright but I don't know if I would know every thing or not like I said I moved out of town." said Trini now looking at him not really sure if she could handle any thing like this right now.

"That's fine if you can't answer is just a few questions and if you need a moment to gather your thoughts that's fine to." said Dr. Beck handing her a clean x to blow her noise.

"Thank you but I think I will be ok for now what do you need to know." asked Trini reaching out and taking the clean x form the Dr.

"Was your mother an organ donor and if so would you like to donate them?" asked Dr. Beck

"Yes she was and that was what she wanted so yes donate what you can I guess." said Trini sighing

"Alright we will do that. Would you like us to do an autopsy to see if we can find out what happened to her." asked Dr. Beck looking up at Trini after jotting down some things on his paper.

"I would but if you don't mind I have someone in mind to do the autopsy." said Trini looking back at the man with a straight face.

"I don't see why that would be a problem all I need is his name Billy C." said Trini looking at Dr. Beck's shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" asked Trini not wanting to here any more bad news today.

"The to of us went to med school together a few years back that's all." said Dr. Beck now looking down at his paper and writing Billy's name down.

"Oh I see well he is one of my very best friends were went through all of our schooling together." said Trini

"I see will I'll see that he is the one that does the autopsy . There is just a couple more questions," said Dr, Beck going down the rest of the list.

"Alright that's fine what are they?" asked Trini wail wiping her eyes again.

"What funeral home are you going to be using do you know?" asked Dr. Beck

"Um I think Gobles funeral home on the 6th and main." said Trini

"Alright I think that's all I need to know I just need to get you to sign this saying that I have your approval and that you have read and understand every thing that's going on at this point." said Dr. Beck handing Trini the clipboard and letting her have time to go back over every thing before sighing it and handing it back to him.

"So what do I do now ?" asked Trini looking over at Dr. Beck with very lost eyes.

"Well I bereave that they have your mother cleaned up now if you would like you can go back there and see here before they come and get her to take her to the morgue." said Dr. Beck getting up and opening the door to his office.

"I guess that would be the right thing to do." said Trini getting up and following Dr. Beck out the door of his office

"Right this way Miss Kwan I will have the nurse gather up her things for you before you leave that way you can take them with you as you go." said Dr." Beck turning to go down yet another hallway.

"Thank you/" said Trini as she followed him down the hall.

"You are welcome well here we are and once again I'm sorry for you loss Miss." said Dr. Beck walking way to let Trini and some time alone with her thoughts

000000

"Man I better come up with something for our home work assignments or Dr. O is going to kill me." said Conner sighing

"Look Man its not really that hard if you think about it just peck your climate that you want to work with you know Hot, Cold , Grass Lands, Wet Lands then just write about what its like there what kind of animals live there the temp. the plant life hobbits and population stuff like that then write a brief description about it under each pitcher and you got it made." said Ethan looking over at Conner

"Yeah I mean I bet Dr. O will be so shocked he would be speechless or something and you might acutely like doing it plus get a good grade to go with it." Said Kira who was now working on her post.

"Yeah I guess but it just seems to me that is just more trouble then it worth I wish I could just get by with the stickers thing it doesn't make my head her near as bad as this will." said Conner looking at some of the books that the library hand on the topics of choice

"Why don't you do the desert man its easiest of them all I think and I don't think it would take you to long and then you could get back to being soccer." said Ethan showing Conner the books on the desert.

"Ok that will do if I don't do this I'm not going be able to play I'll have to set out because of my grades." said Conner flipping the pages of the book to look for the first time for info to do is report on for Dr. O's class.

00000000

"Come on Tri pick up you cell way wont you answer." said Tommy to himself for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he found the note that Trini hand left for him.

"Hello." said Trini from the other end of the phone

"Oh thank god Tri babe are you ok I have been trying to call all day long what happen you just up and left." said Tommy

"No I'm not really ok sweetheart I'm not having a very good day." said Trini crying over the phone.

"If its me Tigger we can work it out I promies just don't leave me." said Tommy

"I'm not going to leave you Pooh bear its not you." said Trini trying to hold the tears back an not being able to.

"Tigger are you crying? What's the matter talk to me." said Tommy almost wanting to cry himself.

"Mom was in a pial up this morning and she didn't make it that call that we got this morning was the Angle Grove Hospital." said Trini crying harder now.

"Oh man were are you?" asked Tommy

"I'm at the old Inn in room 311." said Trini

"Ok I'll be there in just a second babe," said Tommy hanging up the phone and before Trini could hang up her cell there was a flash of black light and Tommy was standing at the foot of her bed looking at her

"You didn't have to do that Pooh bear." said Trini with her knees curled up under her.

"Yeah I didn't Tigger you need me so I'm here." said Tommy walking over and pulling her close and letting her cry all she needed to he could tell that it was going to be a long night for the two of them.

N/A there it is hope you all like it I tried to clear up a few things that I had forgotten about in the last chapter oh and sorry about all them being short I am going through a really hard time right now and have not been much in the writing mood but ill try and keep them coming anyways tell me what you think about this chapter this is Hermione475 saying good night and let the power protect you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers!!!

Chapter7

Tommy got up by the sound of his alarm clock on his watch going off the next morning as he expected it was a very long night for himself and Trini the night before he had only seen her like this one time before and he was not sure if he could handle this on his own raising his arm up to look at what time it was he realized that it was half passed eight he slowly got up so not to wake Trini he was sure that when she got up she would be hungry and want something to eat after writing a short note to let her know where he was going he put on his shoes and grabbed Trini's keys and took off out the door and headed to the parking lot to call Jason and Kim to let them know what's was going on and tell them what happen

00000

"Jason if your there pick up it Tommy I need to talk to you its really important." said Tommy before hearing a beep on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tommy go ahead what's going on?" Came Kim's voice from the other end of the phone

"Kim what the I thought that you were still in Florida." said Tommy Shocked to here Kim's voice on the other end of the phone

"Well I was but Jas asked me to come back home since I'm done competing." said Kim careful not to use Jason's nick name around Tommy for the fact that they hand history together most of there life on till she left to go to Florida.

"Oh well that um great I guess Kim said Tommy felling a ball it the pit of his stomach at the thought of Kim and Jason living together true Jason was his best friend in fact they were almost like brothers but there was just something about him living in the same house as Kim that really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Tommy are you sill there hello!!! What did you need?" said Kim waiting on Tommy to say something in response .

"What? Oh sorry Kim what did you say?" Asked Tommy snapping out of his thoughts what was wrong with him he and Trini were together now and a few days ago that seemed like enough but was it why did he feel so sick when he heard Kim's voice on the phone could it be that he still had felling for her deep down and if so what was going to happen between Trini and himself.

"I said what did you need to talk to Jason about?" asked Kim frustrated that Tommy was in his on little world and not paying her any attention what so ever.

"Oh yeah I need to talk to you both really is he around any were?" asked Tommy now remembering what he had called for in the fist place.

"Uh yeah he is in the shower hang on just a minute ill go get him for you ." said Kim looking toward the bath room that had hot stem rolling out of it

"NO! I mean that's ok Kim look um just meat me in the park in a couple of hours ok I'll explain every thing then ok." said Tommy not being able to stand the thought of Kim being in the same room as Jason when he wasn't fully covered.

"Uh ok Tommy I guess we will see you then are you sure your ok?" asked Kim concerned at the way Tommy was acting it was not like him to he this way with her.

"Umm yeah Kim I'm fine so I'll see you guys at the park then." said Tommy

"Yeah we will be there see you then said Kim hanging up the phone

000000

"Why hadn't Jason told me that Kim was back in town I mean why wouldn't he ," thought Tommy hanging up his cell and going to Mc Donald's to get himself and Trini something to eat but what should he get her he thought this over for what seemed like an hour I know ill get her Kim's favorite a chicken salad with fat free ranch , and a bacon and egg biscuit along with some pancakes and biscuit and gravy he said to himself before pulling in and ordering and heading back to the Inn to see how Trini was

0000

"Did I here the phone ring hon?" asked Jason coming up behind Kim in the den wail she was in the chair watching she cooks he cooks he didn't like all that much but she did so he didn't say to much he just picked up his morning paper and started to read the sports page and the comics of course he was getting all most as bad as Rocky when it came to reading the Comics oh well what could he said it was a red thing form the looks of it.

"Yeah that was Tommy on the phone he said that he needed to talk to use about something but he didn't say what though." said Kim looking away form her show for just a split second to look at Jason.

"Oh man its not like him to do that I wonder what's up." said Jason looking over his paper at Kim.

"I don't know like I said he didn't say but it must be pretty bad cause he is down here in Angel Grove he wants us to meet him in the park in a couple of hours he said that he would explain it then." said Kim

"You don't think its ranger stuff do you I mean what else could it be?" asked Jason with a sparkle in his eye that made Kim smile.

"I don't know I mean form what I have heard he has a team in Reef Side so why would he be calling us for that." said Kim trying to think of a reason to why Tommy would want to talk to them so badly for and to not give a reason as to why over the phone like that.

"Yeah your right and besides he knows that we aren't rangers any more on top of that." said Jason going back to his paper

"Yeah said Kim sighing and getting up form the chair and turning of the flat screen

"Were are you headed Kimmie is every thing ok?" asked Jason putting his paper down on the end table.

"Huh yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go take a shower and get ready I shouldn't be long." said Kim walking out of the room and heading to the bed room to get every thing she needed to take a shower

"Alright I'll be in here if you need any thing." said Jason going back to his paper

-Kim gathered every thing that she needed to take a shower and headed into the bath room in deep thought wail turning the water to the right temperature could it be was Tommy calling on the behalf of ranger biasness or was part of her just hoping she so wanted to get back in the game she missed it so sometimes she wondered if she made the right chose to leave the team so many years ago Jason and the others seemed to be ok with the idea of settling down and starting a family but as much as she loved Jason she just didn't know if that was for her she still wanted Adventure in her life was she wrong to hope that there might be a chance that the world might need her again thought Kim as she let the water run over her head wail standing in the shower.

N/A well there you have it another chapter ready for you guys I hope that you like it and I will do my best to up date soon can't wait to see that you think lots of love Hermione475


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tommy came back into the Inn with four bags of food to only find the room empty. Tri yghare you in there?" asked Tommy setting the bags of food down and going over to the bathroom door and knocking on it.

"Yes I'm in here were else would I be ." sighed Trini

"Oh well when your done I went to get us something to eat if your hungry." said Tommy

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry." said Trini coming out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her hair

"You really need to eat something you haven't ate any thing for a day and a half." said Tommy

"I'm not hungry I already told will you please stop asking me that." said Trini looking up at him

"Well if you don't eat what am I going to do with all this food said Tommy bringing over all four bags of food with a frown on his face

"Your not going to stop saying that are you said Trini

"Nope not till you eat." said Tommy crossing his arms

"Tommy how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Kim that little trick does not work on me I'll eat later said Trini laying back down and turning and putting her back to him.

"Ok fine be that way but I have a meeting so I have to go now I'm going to find out if you don't eat you know I will said Tommy walking back out the door and going to the park to meet Kim and Jason.

000000

"Jas what Time did you say it was." asked Kim pacing back and forth

"Kim would you stop doing that are you sure that you are ok?" asked Jason reaching over and getting her by the shoulders so she would face him.

"I'm fine Jas just answer the question. What time is it?" asked Kim one more time before looking at the parking lot again for Tommy hoping that he had not changed to much since the last time that she seen him

"Kim is two minutes later then when it was the first time you asked me. Kim look I don't know what's going on but one thing I do know is that if Tommy said that he will be here then he'll be here." said Jason leaning over and kissing her on the cheek just as Tommy pulls up into the parking lot in his black Jeep.

"I hate to break this up but there was something that we came here to discus." said Tommy with a hint of anger in his voice at the seen that was playing out in front of him.

"What oh hey man it's good to see you said "Jason going over to give Tommy a manly hug.

"I'm sure it was." said Tommy causing Kim look down at the ground.

"What does that mean exactly man I thought that you were coming to telling us something not bust my chops about what I was doing with my girlfriend." said Jason glaring at Tommy

"What did you say." said Tommy threw gritted teeth

"I said that Kim is my GIRLFRIEND!" said Jason glaring right back at Tommy

"Why You!" said Tommy drawing back his fist

"STOP THE BOTH OF YOU NOW!!!!" yelled Kim at both the men in front of her causing both of them to look at her

"But Kim he…." said Jason being cut off by a glare form Kim

"No buts Scott we will talk about this later right now we have came here for other reasons then for the two of you to beat the crap out of each other over me." said Kim putting her hands on her hips

"Ha same old Kim." said Tommy smirking

"Oliver you have two seconds to tell us what you came here to tell or we are leaving." said Kim after stomping her foot

"Yeah what is it that you want to talk us about or what is any thing at all." said Jason

"That's enough Scott I'm sure there is a reason right Tommy so what is it?" Asked Kim

"Well its Tri… I … I don't know how to handle this anymore." said Tommy causing Jason's face to turn red

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN:T HANDLE IT ANY MORE IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY THOSE MONSTERS YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IN REEFSIDE WILL BE NOTHING COMPAIRED TO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!" yelled Jason clenching his fist tighter with every ward

"Jason SHUT UP! And let him talk! Said Kim smacking him in the back of the head

"Tommy not that it's not really good to see you and all but isn't this a talk that you need to have with Tri if it's between the two of you." said Kim

"I would but I can't get her to she's almost shut me out other then the few words that she has said to me this morning." said Tommy

"Why did the two of you get into a fight or something?" asked Kim almost hoping

"No its not that but we did argue before I left the Inn." said Tommy caching the glare form Jason

"It's her mom she didn't tell me that she was leaving so I called her cell to find out were she was." said Tommy

"Yeah she told us that her mom was in the hospital that was why she had came she said that Mrs. K was in bad condition." said Kim

"Yeah she was said Tommy looking at the ground

"Was so does that mean that she is doing better?" asked Kim concerned

"No that's just it she died sometimes yesterday I can't get her to tell me any thing she's just cried last night till she feel asleep." said Tommy

"Oh man is there something we could do?" asked Jason

"Yeah poor Tri I can't even begin to know how she feels right now I mean first her dad and now her mom not even what a year apart." said Kim

"No not quite a year all though she counts it as a year because he was in a coma for so long," said Jason

"I don't know what to do guys like I said she wont tell me any thing she wont eat she more then likely would not sleep if she didn't cry herself to sleep at night this is worse then her dad and I don't know what to do anymore." said Tommy

"So that's your answer oh great leader your just going to leave and give up when some one you care about need you the most! I'm ashamed that you even took my place as an leader if that's all you can so is give up when it gets tough!" yelled Jason

"Well what am I suppost to do Jason she has shut me out I don't know how to help her?" asked Tommy now frustrated

"Of course its worse on her that her mother's gone now her dad was always out on business trips and she spent all her time with her mom so how do you think she feels huh what if something had happened to someone you stayed all your time with and then get up one day and realize that there not going to be there anymore how would you feel." said Jason storming off to his truck leaving both Tommy and Kim standing there looking at each other in shock.

N/A: well there it is the next chapter I hope every one likes it well let me know with a little R&R


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the power rangers.**_

_**Is it really you**_

_**Chapter 9 **_

"**Well that's just great! He runs off and leaves me" said Kim angrily. **

"**Well since I'm the cause of him leaving you in the first place I can give you a ride if you want. I mean you don't have to its just well you know….." said Tommy looking way from Kim.**

"**It's the least you can do. It's not your fault, he left me here." said Kim sighing.**

"**If I hadn't said what I did then he would have not left you but I really don't know what to do Kim since Tri's mom died she doesn't even seem like the same person anymore." said Tommy while he and Kim walked towards his Jeep.**

"**You realize he was saying thows things because he's jealous right?" said Kim.**

"**What do you mean Kim I don't understand what could I possibly have that would cause him to be jealous of I mean is not like I'm well off I think he is getting me mixed up with Billy with all his degess that he has." Said Tommy before helping Kim in to the Jeep.**

"**He's still in love with Trini, Tommy. Isn't it obvious?" said Kim.**

"**I didn't think that he had feelings for her I mean he has you why would he not be happy I know I would ." said Tommy looking out if the windshield.**

"**Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Kim confused.**

"**I'm Just saying that if I was in his shoes I would be happy." said Tommy **

"**Oh." said Kim sounding disappointed. **

"**What did I say something wrong?" asked Tommy not missing the change in her voice.**

"**No nothings wrong." said Kim.**

"**Come on Kimmie you know I know you better then anyone." said Tommy looking over at her then back at the road.**

"**Ok, so there is something wrong. I guess I was hoping you said that you'd be happy with me." said Kin looking down a her hands finding them interesting.**

" **What of course not ….I mean that would be wrong …..I mean your right I would be." said Tommy pulling over on the side of the road.**

"**What?" asked Kim looking over at Tommy.**

**00000**

**-At the Inn-**

**Trini is lying in bed staring at the ceiling, when there is a knock at the door. **

"**Go away I'll clean my own room your just going to add it to the bill anyway." yelled Trini at the person behind the door and pulling the covers back over her head.**

"**Trini, it's me Jas." said Jason.**

"**I'm really not in the mood for company right now." said Trini not getting up just shouting at the door.**

"**Trini, I'm not leaving you alone. Unlike a certain boyfriend of your's." said Jason turning the knob to find it unlocked and walks in.**

"**Whatever I don't care anymore." said Trini pulling the covers tighter over her head so that all Jason see's is a lump in the bed.**

"**Don't talk like that. I'm going to help you get through this Trini. If you will let me help you." said Jason pulling the cover back from her face.**

"**I have nothing left maybe I should just end it myself and save who ever is after the soon to be rainbow ranger the trouble." said Trini looking away from Jason.**

"**Like I said don't talk like that. Think about what it would do to me, Tommy and the others. Kim would be devastated, you don't want to do that to her do you?" said Jason upset to hear Trini talking like this.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just don't know what I'm going to do now." said Trini sitting up.**

"**You can try getting out of bed." said Jason.**

"**if you say so but I don't think that's going to work." said Trini pulling back the covers and getting out of bed.**

"**Maybe not but you'll never know unless you try." said Jason.**

"**I guess your right but if I get up then that means that everything that happened isn't a dream and I am really alone." said Trini looking down at her hands.**

"**Your not alone. I'm not saying forget everything that happened. I just want you to be happy again." said Jason. **

"**I'll work on that I promise but its going to just take some time." said Trini getting out of bed and kissing Jas on the cheek when her cell phone rings and she answers it.**

"**Hello?" said Trini.**

"**Hey Trini. It's me Billy. How are you holding up?" asked Billy.**

"**Not to good but I'm working on it. Do you know what happened to my mom yet?" asked Trini **

"**Yes hon I do but I'm afraid that its not good." said Billy letting out a sigh.**

"**Whatever it is I want to know so please tell me." said Trini **

"**Tri I don't know how to say this but I think no I'm positive that your mother didn't die of natural causes there was way to much oxygen in her blood." said Billy letting out a sigh.**

"**That means that… that she was… said Trini dropping her cell phone in the floor causing it to close. **

"**Trini What's wrong?" asked Jason concerned.**

"**Billy said that someone murdered my mom that there was way to much oxygen in her blood." said Trini now shaking from the news and the her lack of food intake.**

"**He shouldn't have told you that. He knows your not in a good state right now." said Jason angry with Billy.**

"**I asked him to find out I thought it myself but I wanted to be wrong this is all Tommy's fault. I asked him to stop being a ranger but he refused and now my mom's dead because of it. What if they come after me next?" said Trini**

"**I'll make sure that doesn't happen and I'm sure the Dino thunder rangers won't let that happen either." said Jason. **

"**Kim's not going to like the idea of you putting your self in danger because of me I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I couldn't take it and you have a normal life now and I'm not going to take that away form you or Kim." said Trini **

"**Well I don't really care if Kim gets mad at me or not. We aren't exactly on good terms right now." said Jason.**

"**What why you two seemed happy when I seen you the other day what happen I thought you guys was happy?" asked Trini **

"**I thought we were too, but I think she's always still been in love with Tommy." said Jason.**

"**I know what your talking about I'm always being compared to her. I guess he still has feelings for her to. well I guess if that's what they wont and they are happy then I'm ok with it." said Trini **

"**Yeah. To tell you the truth, I feel kind of relieved. I think I was only fooling myself to think she only loved me. I guess I wasn't being fair to her either." said Jason.**

"**I'm sure that you'll find someone someday just hang in there." said Trini **

"**Yeah maybe." said Jason.**

"**If you have something to do. I'll be fine I have to go make arrangements for my mom. The hospital has already called and said that they can not wait any longer." said Trini getting up. She was wearing a black tanktop and yellow pants. **

"**Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you? I don't want you to have to go by yourself." said Jason.**

"**I would really like that but only if you want to go." said Trini reaching over and getting the necklace box off the night stand and to put her mother's necklace on that the nurse gave her.**

"**I want to go but I have to make a phone call first ok." said Jason.**

"**Oh ok. Well um I'll just go get something to drink. I'll be right back." said Trini walking out the door after putting her sandals. **

"**Well I guess I better call Kim." said Jason dialing the cell phone number.**

"**Well you have some big one's calling me after you just took off and left me here Scott." said Kim angrily **

"**I'm sorry about that Kim but knew Tommy would take you home. I called because we really need to talk." said Jason.**

"**Your damn right we need to talk. You didn't even tell me where you were going." said Kim yelling into the phone causing people to stare.**

"**I went to see Trini ok. I'm going to go with her and help her with her mother's arrangements. I was just going to see if we can meet later and talk." said Jason hoping she would calm down.**

"**Yes we can talk later. Tell Tri that if she needs me, she knows my number to just call." said Kim **

"**Ok I will. I'll pick you up at the house later," said Jason.**

"**Ok don't be late. I'll be there in a couple of hours." said Kim hanging up on him.**

"**Ok." said Jason hangng up.**

**00000**

"**Man I haven't seen Jason in a while. I hope that he still likes red pop." said Trini pressing the button to choose the drink.**

"**Oh Hi there. Your Mrs. Kwan's daughter right?" said Elsa disguised as nurse Evee (Evi) walking up. **

"**Uh, yes I am. Can I help you with something Miss?" asked Trini turning around with both of her and Jas drinks.**

"**Oh I was just going to introduce myself and say how sorry I am about your mother. I'm Evee, I was her nurse and she talked to me a lot about her family." said Elsa faking sympathy.**

"**Then if you were her nurse then she didn't die. She was murdered so excuse me, if I'm not overly happy to see you." said Trini walking way from Evee.**

"**Damn." said Elsa under her breath and making sure nobody was in sight. "I have to tell Lord Mesagog that they snooped around and figured out, that she didn't die of natural causes and they bring it back to me." said Elsa to herself as she ducked away and left through an invisiportal,**

"**I'm back Jas I know its been a while but I got ya red pop. I hope you still like it." said Trini walking over and handing him his drink.**

"**Yeah I still love red pop. Thanks Trini." said Jason opening his drink.**

"**Your welcome. I ran into moms nurse in the hall. She said that she wanted to say sorry about what happened and that she talked to her a lot but they wouldn't know were I was would they?" asked Trini looking out the window to her room.**

"**I wouldn't think so. Why do you think she might be the one who did it?" said Jason taking a drink of his red pop.**

"**I don't know. It's just weird. I have not seen her come out to the parking lot yet. W\hat do you think I should do? Should I be worried about that or should I just let it go." said Trini still watching out the window.**

"**I don't know. It seems kind of suspicious. If it was me, I'd look into it." said Jason.**

"**Maybe but I think I'm in over my head here. Maybe I should call Tommy and let him know what's going on." said Trini.**

"**Ok. Are you hungry?" asked Jason. **

"**Uh yeah. I mean I kind of haven't ate in two or three days." said Trini **

"**What! Why haven't you ate in two or three days?" asked Jason not happy about that.**

"**Calm down. I just wasn't hungry. I have had a lot on my plate right now." said Trini **

"**I know that but you should've ate still. I'll be right back. Anything in particular you would like?" asked Jason getting up.**

"**No um just surprise me and Jas thanks this really means a lot. It really does." said Trini walking over and giving him a hug.**

"**Its no problem Trini." said Jason hugging her back.**

**Trini waits for Jason to leave then called Tommy, " Please pick up." said Trini **

"**Hello?" said Tommy answering his cell.**

"**Hey is there any way you can come back to the Inn ?" asked Trini a little worried **

"**Uh sure Tri I be there soon I told Kim that I would give her ride since Jason left her." said Tommy on the other end of the line **

"**Ok but just please hurry." said Trini**

"**I will be there as soon as I can." said Tommy hanging up the cell with out another word**

**0000**

"**Is every thing ok Tommy?" asked Kim looking over at Tommy**

"**Umm I'm not sure that was Trini she wants me to come back to the Inn." said Tommy looking at the road and gripping the steering wheel **

"**Oh I see. Well this is me here you can just just stop here and I can just walk down the driveway." said Kim with disappointment in her voice.**

"**No I'm not going to do that Kim I told you I would take you where you needed to go and I'm going to take you all the way to the house not just drop you off in the driveway." said Tommy squeezing her hand**

"**What about Tri I thought she wanted you to come to the Inn." asked Kim trying to fight off the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach**

"**I told her I would be there soon as I was finished here you're her best friend Kimmie she wouldn't be happy with me if I let you do that and she seems to want time to herself now she's got it." said Tommy driving down the road **

"**Right best friend , best friend , best friend." thought Kim wail heading down the driveway to her house.**

**N/A : there it is the next chapter let me know what you thank**


End file.
